The present invention relates to improvements in a computer to facilitate determination of the dimensions of various unknown parameters that can be associated with a geometrical figure when sufficient dimensions are known to enable calculation of the unknown, and has a primary object of providing the keyboard of the computer with a geometrical design having parameters corresponding to the parameters of the aforesaid figure and associated with operating or parameter identifying keys of the computer. The parameter identifying keys are selectively operative for successively entering parameter identifying signals into the computer circuitry. Parameter identifying keys associated with the known parameters are first actuated in turn. Either immediately before or after the actuation of each such key, the numerical value for the dimension of the associated known parameter is entered conventionally into the computer circuitry. After all of said necessary dimensions are entered, a parameter identifying key associated with the unknown parameter is actuated to activate the circuitry which is programmed to calculate and display the unknown dimension in a conventional manner.
The geometrical design provided on the keyboard may correspond to any suitable figure, such as a polygon, conic section, or various other curves that represent a mathematical relationship. In some fields of engineering, triangulation is involved in approximately 50% of the engineer's calculations. Accordingly another and more specific object of the invention is to provide a computer as aforesaid where the design comprises a right or oblique triangle, or both, each angle and side being identified by a separate specific function key operative to cooperate with numerical value or dimension entering keys so that the dimensions of the known angles or sides necessary to enable calculation of an unknown angle or side may be entered into the circuitry. Thereafter the unknown dimension may be calculated and displayed conventionally by the computer merely by actuation of its function key associated with the unknown parameter.
Although the present invention is particularly suitable for use with modern electronic computer technology, the term "circuitry" as employed herein may also apply to mechanical or electro-mechanical calculating means capable of solving or approximating the solutions to the problems of the type referred to herein.